Courtney
Overview Courtney is labeled "The Racist Drama Queen". She only competed in Season 1 but did not get very far. She had cameo appearences in Season 2, 3, and 4 and appeared in the short, "Lola Goes To The Movies" as well as the spin-off series, "Beauty and The Beast". She always makes a big deal out of everything and is mean to the other contestants. She hates Alejandro, DJ and LeShawna because she's a racist bitch. She has been turned into an evil robot and wishes to seak vengence on Lola and all of Total Drama Camp. Season 1 Do you Have the Paintballs? Courtney arrived to the island with the rest of the contestants. She looked around and said "Ewh, so many losers. Can't wait to beat them all.". Then she flipped her hair and walked away. She was later put on Team 1 along with Duncan, Cody/Short Boy, Beth, DJ, Bridgette, Alejandro, Geoff and Gwen. In he challenge she was a hunter along with Cody, Duncan and DJ. She, with the rest of her hunting team mates, found LeShawna and shortly after Cody shot he Who Will Burn? In the challenge she, along with Duncan and Cody , made Moussaka and got 27/30. She is later seen talking with Cody when Duncan asked them to vote for Beth with him. Who Can't You Trust? In the trust challenge Courtney was paired with Duncan. They had to go down a mudslide while she was blindfolded and he gave directions. When Chris said Alejandro was safe Courtney screamed "NOOOOOOOO!!!!". ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! Courtney hid near the lockers along with Heather, LeShawna, Sierra and Geoff. Who Killed You? Courtney made a plan to make sure they would win the challenge but later she said the challenge was stupid and refused to do it. After her team won she got mad at Cody for wanting to be the team leader and then said that she wanted to be the team leader, but nobody wanted her as the leader. Later when Alejandro says that he'd be the leader she called him a mexican jerk, said that shes better then everyone else and should be team leader. The More The Suckier! At the challenge Courtney had to kick a soccerball past Jack to win. She lost and screamed "NOOOOOOOO!!!". Later on she says that someone in her alliance will be eliminated because they lost. Shortly after she is seen talking to her alliance about voting for Alejandro or Geoff but Cody and Duncan started arguing and Courtney said in a confessional that she didn't care if both of them would go. When Duncan and Cody we're eliminated she said she didn't mean it literally that she wanted them both to go home. Making Good TV In the beginning of the episode Courtney said that she would step up her game now that her alliance was gone. Later LeShawna asked Courtney to be in an alliance with her but she said no. She is then seen talking to the rest of her team about the challenge and demands that she is the main character and they will be her workers. Her teammates refuse so she gets mad and says shes not gonna help with the commercial. Pain That's Out Of This World Courtney was first seen walking in on Lindsay and Tyler having sex in the cabin. In the challenge Courtney searched for an artifact at the campfire with Heather. They started fighting and a rock fell on Courtney. After Trent won the challenge, Courtney is seen talking to Alejandro. He asks her what happened and she says that Heather left her to die under a rock. At elimination Courtney was eliminated and said she demanded a revote and fake cries. Then she is kissed by Alejandro and she says "Ew! I was kissed by a mexican!" and when he says hes latino not mexican she says that its worse then being kissed by a mexican. Time for Losers Courtney is seen in the confessional saying "Its terrible. I should be in the final 5 right now, not... not them!!" and later she says "Okay, honestly, I don't know them and I don't really care to. However, Heather I suppose isn't too bad... she's a good player.". She votes for Heather to win and all the other finalists to lose. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... It was revealed that Courtney would not return for Season 2. Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Courtney was the one who started calling Cody Short boy. *Courtney only competed in 1 season, but is one of two non-competeing contestants to be seen in every season. **The other being Lindsay. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Females